


Встреча

by iscalox



Series: 2018: мини G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Гайнан встречает Жан-Люка через триста лет после его смерти. Но как такое возможно?





	Встреча

Эту лысую макушку Гайнан узнала бы где угодно и когда угодно — и уж тем более сегодня. Никаких сомнений, в толпе промелькнул Жан-Люк Пикард. Она даже заметила сквозь прорези местного плаща краешек бордовой формы. Вопрос заключался в том, что Жан-Люк делает в удалённом секторе гамма-квадранта ровно через триста лет после своей смерти? А ведь она как раз вспоминала о нём — жалела, что не может посетить могилу на Земле. Сколько лет назад она была там последний раз? Двадцать? Двадцать два? Интересно, как та выглядит сейчас. Гайнан слышала, что Жан-Люку собирались установить памятник в полный рост — взамен скромной плиты. Она вовсе не была уверена, что Жан-Люк одобрил бы это.

Гайнан извинилась перед собеседником и пошла следом за Жан-Люком, стараясь не потерять в толпе. Странно, что она только видела его, а не чувствовала. Но обычно эль-орианцы «слышали» других тогда, когда встреча могла привести к серьёзным последствиям. Может быть, это появление Жан-Люка ни на что не повлияет? Конечно, это казалось маловероятным — учитывая, что тот давно уже умер. Разве что это был Жан-Люк из того времени в прошлом, когда он ещё не знал Гайнан. Тогда, вполне может статься, они поговорят, как два незнакомца, и разойдутся своими путями.

В любом случае, Гайнан не собиралась упустить шанс ещё раз побеседовать с другом, которого не видела три столетия, или хотя бы рассмотреть его как следует, освежить образ в памяти.

Жан-Люк быстро направлялся к одному из узких переулков. Гайнан поспешила следом. Они свернули в подворотню, взбежали вверх по каменной лестнице, перешли две мостовые и вышли на набережную. Здесь народа было гораздо меньше, так что Гайнан снизила темп, не желая привлекать внимания. Она всё ещё не могла понять, как именно поступить. Заговорить? Она ведь всегда могла притвориться просто любопытной местной — Жан-Люк выглядел достаточно необычно по меркам планеты, её интерес был бы оправдан. Во всяком случае, лысых она здесь раньше не видела.

Жан-Люк остановился у каменной ограды, опершись на неё руками и задумчиво глядя вдаль, на серое угрюмое море. И у него самого вид был немного угрюмый.

Гайнан встала рядом, на расстоянии полуметра, и тоже повернулась к морю. Над высокими волнами кружила одинокая белая птица с огромными оранжевыми крыльями. Время от времени она пикировала к поверхности, но каждый раз в нескольких сантиметрах от воды разворачивалась и снова взлетала. Может быть, потому что её добыча успевала уплыть, а может быть, потому что не хотела окунаться в неприветливую холодную воду.

Жан-Люк обернулся и окинул Гайнан безразличным взглядом:

— Удивительная встреча! — сказал он совершенно без интонации. — А ты что делаешь в этой дыре?

Значит, он её помнит. Значит, можно раскрыть себя.

— Жан-Люк. Признаться, я тоже удивлена.

Особенно его холодностью. Они многое значили друг для друга, так почему же сейчас Жан-Люк так явно не рад её видеть? Всего дважды в своей жизни Гайнан пыталась считать кого-то без разрешения — и оба раза вовсе не испытывала восторга, хотя другого выбора у неё просто не было. Невмешательство было для эль-орианцев даже не политикой — религией. Больше всего они гордились тем, что никогда не читали других без острой необходимости (и в конце концов пали жертвой борга, отказавшись узнать его мысли).

Но сейчас интуиция кричала, что пришло время нарушить одну из главных заповедей, а после гибели родной планеты Гайнан дала себе клятву всегда доверять предчувствиям. Она потянулась разумом к Жан-Люку и с трудом удержалась от восклицания.

Жан-Люк был не в порядке, совсем нет. Гайнан пришла в голову странная аналогия: кусок торта, который отрезали, убрав остальное обратно в коробку. Именно так выглядело сознание Жан-Люка: маленький кусок снаружи, а большая часть надёжно скрыта.

— С тобой что-то случилось, Жан-Люк? Ты в опасности?

— Нет, всё просто отлично. Великолепно. Лучше и быть не может.

— Ты уверен?

— Разве я не сказал бы дорогому другу? — Жан-Люк прижал руку к груди. В его жесте не было ни капли искренности.

Если считывать других эль-орианцы просто не любили, то вмешательство в чужой разум было для них табу. Этого просто не делали, никогда. Но Гайнан всё острее и острее ощущала, что сейчас не время следовать этическим нормам. Что-то происходило здесь и сейчас, что-то странное и пугающее. Она всмотрелась в лицо Жан-Люка. Оно казалось немного пустым, невыразительным. Гайнан чувствовала, что должна действовать, даже если выбранный метод претил ей до дрожи.

— Ты будто не рад меня видеть, — произнесла она, снова потянувшись мыслями к Жан-Люку, чтобы открыть коробку. На первый взгляд та казалась прочной — но нет, это была всего лишь иллюзия. Стоило ощупать её, как стало ясно: коробка ненадёжна, в любой момент может порваться сама. Она дрожала и тряслась, будто внутри скрывалось что-то слишком большое, слишком яростное для непрочного картона.

— Я рад, — Жан-Люк поджал губы и бросил на неё косой взгляд. — Но я здесь на миссии. Очевидно, что ты не из моего времени — Гайнан, которую я помню, всё же была не так стара и уродлива.

Было в его манере говорить что-то невероятно знакомое и в то же время неправильное.

— Да, я из будущего, Жан-Люк, — сказала она, продолжая попытки с удвоенной осторожностью. То, что пряталось в коробке, казалось опасным. — Так что можешь рассказать мне всё.

— Но тогда ты и так всё знаешь.

Что ж, он хочет играть в словесные игры. Хорошо, она тоже это умеет.

— Но я предпочла бы услышать твою версию — иначе я могу случайно раскрыть тебе то, чего ты ещё не знаешь.

— Это ещё почему?

— Я из очень далёкого будущего и успела многое позабыть. Придётся напомнить мне, что тебе известно.

Коробка всё ещё не поддавалась, но Гайнан удалось найти щель. Теперь бы только поддеть край снизу...

Гайнан закричала. На неё смотрели прохожие, вот-вот кто-нибудь мог подойти и спросить, в чём дело, а этого нельзя было допустить — они поняли бы, что Гайнан не местная; здешний язык ещё был недостаточно изучен, универсальный переводчик сбоил. Но сдержать крик она не могла. Внутри коробки скрывалась боль, серое море отчаяния, над которым кружили оранжевокрылые птицы горя.

Жан-Люк снова недовольно взглянул на неё и закрыл коробку — физически, руками, сделав такой жест, будто надевал несуществующую шляпу.

— Я сказал, что не могу сейчас разговаривать, — пробормотал он и поспешно направился прочь, почти побежал.

Гайнан ещё не пришла в себя — ощущения были такими, будто на неё вылили ведро плохо перемешанных тоски, злости, уныния. Но нужно было действовать. Она поспешила следом.

— Я же сказал...

— А я не поверила, — перебила она. — Я вижу, что с тобой что-то не так. Что случилось, Жан-Люк? Твоё сознание, что с ним?

— С ним всё в порядке. Я в порядке. Это очередное миленькое задание Звёздного флота — о котором я не могу говорить!

Миленькое задание? Жан-Люк, которого она знала, никогда бы так не сказал. Гайнан снова попыталась приоткрыть коробку, и Жан-Люк зло натянул на уши невидимую шляпу:

— Лезешь в мой разум без спроса? Как нетипично для эль-орианца. Вы же самая высокоморальная раса на свете, так почему...

И тут её озарило. Эти уничижительные эпитеты, презрительная интонация.

— Кью!

— Не понимаю, какое он имеет отношение к разговору. Вот уж кого я точно не хочу видеть, так это...

— Ты — Кью. Ты не Жан-Люк.

И это оказался правильный пароль для коробки — она раскрылась сама, на миг затопив всё горем. Кью тут же взял себя в руки. Он стал самим собой: прибавил пару десятков сантиметров роста, волос на голове и одновременно будто вывернул рубильник эмоций. Теперь Гайнан не чувствовала ничего — только присутствие одного из кью-континуума.

На мгновение она ощутила возмущение — что за извращённые развлечения? Что происходит? Зачем Кью превратился в человека, который умер сотни лет назад? В шутку? Но Кью всегда хорошо относился к Жан-Люку — лучше, чем к любому человеку или другому существу. Как подозревала Гайнан, даже слишком хорошо: временами ей казалось, что Кью полностью им очарован. И эти чувства, это отчаяние — пока Кью не закрылся полностью, он вовсе не казался настроенным на игривый лад.

— Да, я Кью. И чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Понятия не имею, — честно признала Гайнан. — Я ведь не знала, что это ты.

— Теперь узнала.

— Да, и пытаюсь понять, что за странную игру ты ведёшь.

Кью коротко хохотнул. Веселья в его голосе не было:

— Ах, вот что ты думаешь обо мне!

— А что я должна думать, если ты вздумал превратиться в Жан-Люка в день... — она запнулась, внезапно догадавшись: — Ты просто скучаешь по нему!

Кью развернулся и молча пошёл прочь — не делая попыток бесследно испариться. Гайнан без труда его догнала. Кью косо взглянул на неё и недовольно насупился, как птенец-переросток.

— Я могу понять твои чувства, — сказала Гайнан. — Я знаю, что под конец жизни Жан-Люка вы стали... почти друзьями.

Это до сих её поражало. Каким-то образом Жан-Люк сумел достучаться до самого неприятного представителя самого несносного вида, привязать его к себе, изменить, переубедить, перевоспитать. Гайнан многое встречала на своём веку, но чтобы кью поменял свои взгляды, подружившись с человеком? Такое она видела лишь однажды.

— Почти? Много же ты понимаешь!

— Хорошо, друзьями, без оговорок. Но тебе не кажется, что ты поступаешь не очень-то красиво? Разве Жан-Люк одобрил бы...

Кью остановился и посмотрел на неё очень зло:

— Только не говори мне, что Жан-Люк одобрил бы или не одобрил! Жан-Люка многое бы возмутило. Он не хотел бы, чтобы я вернул его к жизни. Рассердился, если бы узнал, что я собираюсь отправиться в прошлое и поговорить с ним.

— Ты же не оживил его, Кью? — на секунду Гайнан почувствовала холодный ужас.

— Эта мысль приходила мне в голову, — Гайнан захлестнуло очередной волной отчаяния, но Кью тут же взял себя в руки. — Знаешь, что самое странное? Я не смог! Это всё человеческая мораль. Она въедается в тебя, как вирус, и, раз ей поддавшись, ты уже никогда от неё не избавишься! Сколько рас уже пострадало от этой заразы? Сколько поддалось разъедающему влиянию Федерации? Ты знаешь, что на Ференгинаре выпускают брошюры «Как спасти ребёнка от человеческой морали»? И ещё «Десять признаков того, что федераты втянули близкого вам человека в свою морально-этическую секту». Ференги молодцы — они хотя бы сопротивляются! А для меня уже всё потеряно, я не успел вовремя остановиться... и вот я здесь, не могу даже поговорить с Жан-Люком в день его смерти, потому что он бы этого не хотел. Потому что это нарушило бы его моральные принципы. Наверняка он прочитал бы мне одну из своих занудных лекций. «Нет, так нельзя, Кью, ты не должен вмешиваться в мою жизнь и менять прошлое. Если ты так поступишь, я буду разочарован!» Но какое значение это имеет сейчас? Никакого — ведь он умер. А я всё равно не могу так поступить. И не говори, что я должен был вместо этого сделать разумную куклу с внешностью Жан-Люка или создать клона. Нет, даже и не проси!

— Вот уж о чём я точно не стала бы просить, — содрогнулась Гайнан.

Возмущение прошло, осталось лишь сочувствие. В конце концов, кью не человек, не эль-орианец, даже не гуманоид. Иногда об этом было легко забыть — иллюзия физического присутствия была слишком уж убедительной. И кто она такая, чтобы судить пути, которыми кью выражают горе, если те не приносят горя другим?

Гайнан вдруг приняла решение — неожиданное для самой себя. Кью ей по-прежнему не нравился. Он всё ещё был наглым, надоедливым, самовлюблённым. Но они оба скучали по Жан-Люку, а вместе скучать по ушедшему легче, даже если ты кью.

— Мы могли бы отправиться на его могилу, — сказала она.

— Что? Зачем? Вместе с тобой?

— У людей так принято. И я тоже была его другом, так что составила бы тебе компанию. Я давно не была на Земле. А ведь она снова стала для Жан-Люка домом под конец жизни.

Кью посмотрел на неё недоверчиво, будто ожидая подвоха:

— И что мы там будем делать? Рассматривать надгробие? Может быть, оставим букетик цветов?

— Поговорим о Жан-Люке. Вспомним его. Ты ведь этого хотел?

— Я хотел вспомнить тот мир, который видел он, — Кью пожал плечами с напускным равнодушием. — Просто посмотреть на всё его глазами. И забыть, какой сегодня день.

Внезапно Гайнан почувствовала теплоту — почти симпатию к Кью.

— Ты хочешь сохранить то, чему он тебя научил.

— Он не мог меня ничему научить — я и так знаю всё. Просто некоторые вещи трудно вспомнить, если живёшь очень долго.

Гайнан улыбнулась:

— Конечно! Куда уж простому человеку научить чему-то тебя, высшее существо! Но моё предложение всё равно в силе. Так что, Кью?

Она протянула руку. Кью с сомнением на неё посмотрел, но брать не стал. Вместо этого он взглянул Гайнан в глаза, затем коротко кивнул и щёлкнул пальцами. Они исчезли.

Птица с ярко-оранжевыми крыльями всё ещё парила над морем, не решаясь погрузиться в холодную воду. А где-то очень далеко, на Земле, во Франции, недалеко от Барра, появились двое.


End file.
